Talk:Riku Family
TSoR Shouldn't TsoR be considered a member? He is probably the king's son-in-law. probably isnt certainty (Rebecca may have been born out of wedlock in which case he wouldnt be a part of the riku family at all), we should wait for their relationship to be further expanded upon in the manga (even though its 99.9% probable that he is a member of the family)-- 20:51, October 29, 2013 (UTC) While Rebecca is confirmed to be of the royal family, TsoR isn't yet, so he should probably be removed from the gallery? 01:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) He should be removed. There's no evidence he is the king's son. SeaTerror (talk) 07:03, November 9, 2013 (UTC) It's pretty obvious that Scarlett is the king's daughter. The question is, should a son-in-law be considered part of the family? I think he should. If TSoR should be removed, it would be because we don't know if he and Scarlett were ever properly married. While it's pretty obvious, it's still somewhat speculative at this point. Plus if in-laws don't count, then shouldn't we remove Titi from the Nefertari Family? I agree with Red Eyed Raven in that we should wait until we have more info. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 11:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) It's not speculation. The Donquixote Family was chasing her to kill her because she was the heir to the throne. We have to read between the lines here >.> If he married her and he is the son in law then he isn't part of the family since his name would not be Riku. SeaTerror (talk) 18:40, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Just because someone doesn't have the family name doesn't mean they're not a part of it. It's not unheard of for men to take the women's last name, especially if the wives were of higher status. We don't know TSoR's real name yet. Even if he didn't take the Riku name, if he married Scarlett then he'd still be legally part of the family, just as Titi and Otohime are still legally part of the Nefertari and Neptune family respectively. As I said: if in-laws don't count, then we should remove Titi from the Nefertari Family, as well as Otohime from the Neptune family. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 20:20, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, blood relation doesn't matter. We already categorize plenty of characters with these circumstances are part of the families. 04:33, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Those are completely different situations since both of those characters are female. SeaTerror (talk) 06:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't take this the wrong way, but the possibility of her being an illegitimate child is not completely zero yet, as who knows if Tsor actually married into the family. If he did not (making her an illegitimate child), then he does not belong in the template. 07:35, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I made the same thought Yatanogarasu and I was about to make a post similar to yours, but then I said: "wait, are there marriages in one piece world?". As far as I recall we have no proof that there are legitimate children and illegitimate childen in one piece. We only know of husbands approved by the society, but this is still not enough. I have no problem to keep Mr Soldier out of the family, as long as we kick Otohime and Titi as well, as Kaizoku-Hime said. K the AWC (talk) 18:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Template Color Can someone with proper knowledge change the colors of the template? These are the colors we use of Donquixote. K the AWC (talk) 15:12, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Also put one of them pictures at the infobox, until Rebecca appears in the anime. We're going to need a new colorscheme for the royal family and probably Dressrosa entirely. We kept it Donquixote due to its association like we did with Whole Cake Island and the Big Mom Pirates. Now that it's becoming more of an independent kingdom, rather than one ruled by pirates, we really should consider giving it its own colors. We can keep the pink thing going, as long as it's not too similar to the Donquixote Pirates or Big Mom Pirates. 14:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah we should, . 19:00, November 2, 2013 (UTC) The Incident Hey... Can't someone explain the incident? I want to write it but... Heh, I'm new around here and too scared to write. Um.. Can't someone at least describe that the culprit of the incident was Doflamingo? Because, by just stating 'the incident', ... It's lack of information that users/readers of this wikia wants. This is a wikia that explains things. So I hope someone would write 'bout it. Sorry for anything. MumuOyucchi (talk) 03:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Done.